


One Christmas disaster

by AndyCmorga



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyCmorga/pseuds/AndyCmorga
Summary: Bilbo is working through his feeling regarding the passing of mother, when he finds himself thrown into the most chaotic Christmas party planning of his life, and it doesn’t help that he was to work together with his neighbor that clearly hates his guts
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	One Christmas disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



The idea of leaving his childhood home had never crossed really crossed his mind, the idea of leaving behind his mother’s kitchen and his father’s armchair to sit around in a lonely house to pile up dust was never something bilbo had even thought he would fear.  
Almost a year had passed since he left his house to live in tiny one-bedroom apartment in the middle of London. Two years since his mother died and it became unbearable to stay alone in those rooms he once loved, surrounded memories that pledge his every thought.  
It had been Gandalf, his mother’s oldest friend that had suddenly appeared on the first of January to offer him an escape or as he called it an “adventure”. As the temperature dropped and bilbo huddled himself between as many blankets he could find he laughed at the idea of calling this anything else than a nightmare.  
Some nights he dreamt of being back at his old home, his father reading the newspaper next to the fireplace as the house was enfolded but the smell of his mother’s cooking, but then he woke up and was reminded that even if did go back there would be no one waiting for him, only a lonely cold house.  
As Christmas drew near the number of calls from prim became absurd.  
He was thankful his cousin and his wife were kind enough to offer to check on it his house every so often. Frodo loved the place, prim had said once as they talked on the phone one afternoon, he likes rummaging around in the garden with Sam, bilbo responded with no real heat in his voice, his mother had loved to watch the kids play around through the kitchen window.  
she would say that Frodo remained her of him when bilbo was his age. “Must be the Baggins blood” bilbo said, as his mother watched the kids with a glint in her eye, “no, that’s not it. It’s something more.” She responded. Bilbo didn’t ask what she had meant by that, preferring to enjoy the silenced. Now he wishes he had.  
He laid in bed as his phone rang for the 10th time that morning. he decided to end both their suffering and pick up and was quickly greeted by an extremely pissed of bradybuck, “Bilbo Baggins, who in the world do you think you are, ignoring my calls all day.” Bilbo separated his phone from his ear as his cousin’s wife cussed him out for another minute and his cousin drogo laughed in the background. The bastard.  
“good morning to you to prim, good to know your all-in good health, being as lively as you are at 7 in the morning.” That brought out another hardy laugh from drogo and a scoff from prim, but even through the phone he could feel the smile forming at the edge of her lips.  
“I was just wondering what the illusive Bilbo Baggins was planning to do this holiday season.” Prim said lightly trying to pass it off as simple question, and not one rooted in her concern for his mental well-being.  
Bilbo felt sick “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it this year, prim.” He could feel her concern through the phone “I’m sorry prim, i just can’t this year” bilbo tried to continue but was thankfully stopped before he could make a fool of himself. “Don’t worry about it bilbo, I don’t want to push you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with” she said carelessly.

He knew that, prim and Drogo had been the most understanding about his feelings among his family, “there’s always next year, i just wanted to check up on you before the really chaos begins tomorrow.” Bilbo let out a soft laugh at that, letting himself relax and enjoy the rest of their conversation, asking what they were planning to make for dinner and how the decorations were turning out, he was even greeted by Frodo when he finally decided to wake up. When they finally hanged up bilbo felt tired enough to want to go back to bed. So, he did until he was rudely awakened by the rumblings coming from his stomach.  
Bilbo walked through his apartment covered with a small blanket, his slippers sliding over the wooden floor. He quickly makes himself some coffee and began preparing some eggs and toast. It was a nice relaxing breakfast even after having prim yell at him first thing in the morning, he thought but after taking one bite of his toast, the terrible crashing sounded outside of his door making him jump and run out of his apartment to see what had happened.  
Bilbo quickly reached the door and was greeted pieces of shattered ornaments all over the hallway floor. His eyes followed the trail up to the two brothers laying under empty cardboard boxes. “Filli! Killi! Dear me are you two alright?” Bilbo moved the boxes and patted down the two brothers, checking for any noticeable injuries. “We’re alright, mister Baggins” Filli said in a cheerful tone as he took bilbo’s hand to stand up. “Can’t say the same of the ornaments though.” Said Killi as he brushed glitter off his face.  
Bilbo helped Killi up, brushing off more stray glitter of the teenager’s shoulders, “I’m more worried about you two than some decorations.” The brothers looked at the mess and back at each other with a grin look in their face “tell that to uncle.”  
The boys where the nephews of his neighbor from across the hallway, they would stay with him mostly on the weekends. They were mischievous and energetic but kind, nothing like their bull of an uncle. Thorin Durin had insulted him in every interaction they’ve had ever since bilbo had moved in. the man had a terrible temper, but at least he was out all day and practically only came home to sleep. so bilbo should count his blessing.  
“What are you two even doing, are you just now decorating?” bilbo gave them an incredulous look as he picked up an ornament and threw it into the box. Maybe that how things are in the city, his mother would start decorating the moment Halloween ended so maybe he was in the wrong here.  
“Not us, uncle. We were just told to take it to his apartment.” Killi quickly responded, both of them where a bit too chipper about having broken at least half of the decorations in the box, made him almost feel bad for Thorin. Almost. “I didn’t take your uncle for the type to do things last minute.” Filli and Killi moved to the floor to continue picking up the ornaments almost in unison. “he usually isn’t.” They took turn answering bilbo as they worked. “he got into a fight with mum and now he was to make Christmas dinner.” Two shook their heads in unison “said it was easy.”  
“BOYS!” Thorin’s booming voice echoed through the small hallway, the man was lucky they were practically the only people left in the building with people either at work or had already left to spend the holidays somewhere less depressing. Filli and Killi hid uselessly behind bilbo. Both of them where in high school and already towered over him, but it was cute nonetheless.  
Thorin quicky made his way towards the group, hovering over them like he always did. “Thorin.” Bilbo just said with his best discontent face. “Mister Baggins.” Thorin looked around the floor where there were still a couple of broken spheres and looked back at his nephews with a killer glare before giving one to bilbo as well.  
The man may tower over him but they were both adults, it wasn’t like Thorin would sucker punch him, all he could do was glare and flare his nose at him, and bilbo had experience worse glares from his cousin lobelia since he could remember. An awkward silence fell between them and bilbo decided to be the adult and stop their glaring competition. He let out a sigh, “Don’t be too mad at the boy it was just an accident. Also, it going to be Christmas tomorrow, give them a break just this once.”  
“Yeah uncle!” Killi agreed from behind bilbo.” It’s almost Christmas!” Filli followed. Bilbo could feel the puppy dog eyes they were giving their uncle but he could clearly see a vein begin to pop on Thorin’s forehead.  
“It’s none of your business, Mister Baggins.” Thorin finally said displeased, Bilbo didn’t even know why he tried. “You yelling all over the place is making everybody’s business, yell a little louder and even miss Thomson would be able to hear you without her hearing aid!” Bilbo stepped closer wagging a finger at the taller man.  
Thorin just scoffed making him resemble a bull even more in Bilbo’s humble opinion and walked towards his own apartment. “Clean up the mess you made and stop bothering the neighbors.” Thorin said without looking back and closed the door behind him.  
The three let out a sigh of relieve and continued to clean, after they were done the boys quickly said goodbye and followed their uncle.  
With that stressful exchange bilbo decided to go to the store and prepare for his first Christmas truly alone. 

The morning of the 25th bilbo woke up to an explosion and the beeping of a fire alarm coming. He quickly put on his robe and slipped on his slippers before barging out his front door only to find His neighbor coughing up a storm as smoke and a foul smell came out of the others apartment.  
“Merry Christmas Thorin,” Bilbo held his nose between his fingers, “hope I’m not crossing the line here, but what in the HELL is going on in your apartment? Are you making a bomb in there?”  
Thorin tried to glare at him but failed in the attempt, opting let himself flop against the floor and rub his hands against his face. “hell, if I know.”  
Bilbo looked at the older man in disapproval before realizing that the situation might be more dire than just a cooking accident, as Thorin curled up on himself letting his forehead rest on his knees. Bilbo just stood Infront of this neighbor as he appeared to be having a meltdown, debating to himself if he should comfort the man with the risk of having his arm ripped out of its socket.  
“Is there anything I can help with?”  
“Not unless you can do Christmas miracles.” Thorin grumbled. Clearly being in such a helpless state stressed the man out.  
“is this about the dinner you were support to make?” that made the man turn to look at bilbo with a bewilder look.  
“the boys told me.” Bilbo said which Thorin accepted immediately. “right. What else did they tell you?”  
“Just that you made their mother angry, after that you barged in.” bilbo said nonchalantly not trying to get into a fight again. Thorin sighed “I’m sorry about that, the holiday season has been hard has made things hard at work. I’ve been stress and took it out on you.”  
Bilbo was taken aback by Thorin’s sincerity, so he just nodded leaving them in silence once again. Now that he looked at the man, bilbo could tell he was having a hard time. Bags under his eyes and wearing clothes that were not made for cooking under an old apron. I guess he can even make looking like a total mess attractive bilbo thought.  
“Thorin” he said to get the man’s attention which thankfully worked. Bilbo extended his hand towards him and continued “I can’t do miracles but I can make a mean roast.”  
Thorin cautiously took the offered hand like it was going to burn him, which bilbo couldn’t help thing it was cute. Thorin didn’t even need his help standing up but the man didn’t let go of bilbo’s hand immediately after standing up, which made bilbo blush a little.  
“As you can see, I’m not really in the position to deny anyone right now.” Thorin looked at him a small smile sneaking up on the corner of this lip, “So ill be at your beck and call, master chef bilbo.” Bilbo didn’t know if it was the smile, the weak attempt of a joke or the fact that they were still holding hands that made bilbo feel like his head was about to explode, he let go of Thorin’s hand like it had bit him and made his way towards the others apartment, “Show me what you were making.” 

They stepped into the kitchen, Bilbo tried to be polite and not look around the room like he wanted. It had been the first time ever seeing the place aside from a few glimpses through the door ever once in a blue moon they meet each other in the hallway. It was at least twice as big as his own.  
Bilbo looked around the small kitchen island with disgust. It was a mess pan and plates thrown all over the place, but what caught his eye was baking pan with a mysterious substance. “Is this a … meatloaf?” bilbo tipped it over but it was burn to a crisp and didn’t not want to move. “It was support to be potatoes.” The embarrassment was evident in the other man’s voice that oh was the only thing bilbo could reply. He made his way to the fridge but was surprised by only finding a single chicken breast and bottles of condiments.  
“Is this…all you have?” Thorin just nodded, he didn’t even look at bilbo preferring to stare at the barely decorated tree like it had offended his mother. “how many people will be coming to this dinner of yours” This time Thorin did look at bilbo with a mixed expression, somewhere between pissed off and embarrassed. Bilbo had to admit, he had never seen someone scrunch up their face in such a manner and still look handsome. “14.” Now bilbo wondered how his faces looked to the other man because he could swear at made the brute of a man in front of him back away. Bilbo tried to compose himself, “could you maybe repeat that one more time, I think I might have misheard you.” Bilbo have him a soft smile but it just seemed to intimidate Thorin more. “14 people are coming over, that includes the boys and me.”  
Bilbo took a deep breath and started to form his battle plan. He turns quickly towards Thorin which seemed to startle the man. “I need you clean this mess; I’ll start preparations in my kitchen and later on we can move it over here.”  
Thorin looked at him like he had gone crazy. “Preparation? Bilbo, I don’t have any food left.”  
“I do just make this place look presentable and I’ll deal with dinner, got it?” bilbo stepped around Thorin and made his way towards the door. “bilbo- “  
“got it?” bilbo repeated as he opened the door and gave Thorin a dead glare, daring him to stop him.  
Thorin let out a sigh “got it.”

As he washed the dishes Thorin couldn’t believe the situation he had gotten into. If he had just kept his big mouth shut, he would be over at dis’s or sleeping in.  
But he couldn’t really complain that much, he had finally gotten to talk to bilbo without getting into a fight after he said something stupid. It wasn’t really his fault, the smaller man made him say stupid things. Dis would laugh every time he told her about their encounters, enjoying his misfortune.  
His mother used to tell him that he was a bit too blunt at times and it only got worse when he got nervous, so in some way it was bilbos fault as well for being cute when got angry.  
When he finished the dishes, he could already smell food. He made his way toward bilbo’s apartment. When he stepped in, he could see bilbo chopping up some potatoes. “it smells delicious.” That got bilbo’s attention and when the man gave Thorin a warm smile, he could feel his chest fluttering. “could you stir the punch for a bit, don’t worry I’m sure not even you could mess that up” bilbo said in a cheeky tone that reached his eyes. “ ha ha. “Thorin tried to look angry but felt that for the first time in his live he couldn’t do it.  
They talked as bilbo cook, sharing stories and apologies for what had happened before between the two of them until the guests began arriving. Dis was the last to arrive dragging with her, her sons.  
“Bilbo, huh. The neighbor, right?” before bilbo could recover Thorin step in. “not now dis.” Which just made her laugh. “ok, big brother, no need to get angry on Christmas right.” That made Thorin groan earning him a sympathetic look from bilbo.  
Dinner had been a success, as it had even dis complementing the food the rest of the night passed peacefully bilbo made fast friends with Bofur and the rest warmed up to him as the night progressed. Thorin was standing in the corner of his living room drinking the punch bilbo had made when dis approached him.  
“it seems it didn’t go as bad I thought it would.” Dis said as she drank her wine. Eyes looking at the direction where bilbo was talking with Bofur, Killi and Filli under his arms.  
“no, I guess it didn’t.” Thorin couldn’t help but smile, watching bilbo with his family just felt right.  
Dis hummed as a smile curled in her lip. “he seems nice. The boys adore him so that’s a good sign.” Thorin looked back at her sternly. “he is nice. Don’t try anything dis.”  
That made dis burst out laughing. She patted her brother on the shoulder as she calmed down. “that’s sweet Thorin, I won’t do anything, just don’t mess it up. Now go, your Christmas angel is coming over here. Be nice.” She gave him a wicked grin and walked away. She was also right bilbo was making his way over. Thorin passed his fingers through hair, uselessly trying to fix it which made bilbo giggle. “I don’t think that’s doing much Thorin.” Bilbo stood on his tippytoes to toss around Thorin’s hair, which made him giggle again. Thorin would remember the sweet drunken smile bilbo was giving him for a long time. It made the man shine like the morning sun.  
“Don’t let them force too many drinks on you.” That mad bilbo let out hard laugh, “I’ll let you know, I could out drink every single one of you. So, don’t worry your pretty little head about me, mister Durin.” And suddenly they were kissing, Thorin didn’t know who closed the distance but he really didn’t care as their moved in perfect unison. It was short but it left them both breathless.  
“do you have plans for new year?” Thorin couldn’t stop the word from coming out, now he was afraid he was moving too fast. Bilbo looked at him like a deer in headlight but quicky recovered and gave Thorin his hand. They interlaced their fingers, fitting together like two puzzle pieces.  
“guess I do now.”  
They spend the rest of the night together, Thorin’s arm over bilbo’s shoulder, he knew dis and the boy would pester him for it tomorrow but that night nobody mentioned it letting the two of them enjoy their first Christmas together.


End file.
